


PrincessTale

by SunSwirls



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: ASL, Abandonment, I'm Bad At Tagging, Mostly the Dreemurr family, Others will be there if I decide to continue, Signing, Snowdin, Toriel loves babies, deafness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-26 20:25:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14409921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunSwirls/pseuds/SunSwirls
Summary: The kingdom of monsters is recovering from the war. Settled in Home, their population is starting to grow once more. King Asgore and Queen Toriel have had a son, and the Underground is full of hope for the future.One morning, however, the monarchs awake to find something on their doorstep; something that could change their lives. It most certainly will change the one they found...





	1. Chapter 1

The  cinnamon colorpoint looks around, making sure her hood is secure as she hurries through the capital. Her heart is already aching, but she doesn't know what else to do. They have no idea how to take care of a deaf child; so much of their world is sound.  _ If only she could have been hearing,  _ she mourns.  _ If only she hadn't been born the year after the war ended. If only… _

But she is, and she was. She hates the decision they've made, but they simply can't take care of her. They wouldn't even know where to begin. 

The little kitten she's carrying mumbles in her sleep, stretching and shifting. The cinnamon colorpoint has to force herself to keep going. 

Finally, she reaches the castle. Exhaling, she pulls the cloak she's wearing away a bit so she can look at her tiny, white-furred daughter. “Maybe they'll know what to do for you, Katherine,” she murmurs. “I only wish I did, too.” 

She kisses her head, then sets her by the door, swaddled in blankets with a simple note pinned to them. 

_ Her name is Katherine Joy.  _

With that, she disappears, running back to her home with a hole in her heart that will never fully heal. 

***

Asgore wakes first, as usual. Toriel is exhausted from taking care of Asriel and needs her rest, so the king starts about the house, making breakfast, lighting the candles and fireplace, and making sure the magical crystals are still unbroken. 

Toriel joins him after a while, when he's already finished making breakfast. He smiles and kisses her cheek. “Good morning, beautiful,” he rumbles. 

“Good morning, handsome,” she answers, smiling in return. 

He gestures to breakfast and she helps herself, then they sit to eat together. 

“Thank you for letting me sleep, Gorey,” Toriel says. 

“It's not a problem. I know you need it, what with taking care of Asriel.” 

“I do,” she confesses, chuckling a little. 

They chat a little as they eat before they both finally hear a tiny cry. 

“Do you want me to?” Asgore offers. 

“If you would,” she answers gratefully. 

He nods and stands, kissing her head this time as he heads into the nursery. To his surprise, though, Asriel is fast asleep. Frowning, he returns to the kitchen. 

“He's asleep,” he says. 

“Hmm.” Toriel frowns. 

There it is again - a tiny, thin wail. It must be a baby, but it's not Asriel. 

So… Who is it? 

The monarchs look at each other in concern, then Asgore tries to follow the sound. He follows it to the front door, concern mounting as the wail becomes more clear, enough so he can tell that it's not, in fact, crying, but instead tiny, wailing meows. 

He hesitates at the door for a moment, then opens it. 

No one is out there that he can see, but it could be a trap. He summons a trident just in case. He doesn't know if a human has fallen, but if they have, they will answer to him. 

He waits. No one appears, attacker or otherwise. 

The crying stopped when he opened the door, and as he now looks around, assured that everything is alright, he finally spots it. 

On the front step, swaddled in blankets, is a tiny, white kitten. 

Tender concern finds a home on his face as he crouches, scooping up the child. They're so tiny, they fit in the palm of his hand… 

Wide blue eyes look at him, then crinkle as the kitten burbles and giggles, waving a paw at him. He can't help a smile as he stands. 

Finally, he spots the note pinned to her blanket. Curiously, he unpins it and reads the note. Again, he frowns. Is this child another casualty of the war? He wouldn't be surprised; but then, why would she be left at their doorstep? 

Mystified and knowing he may well never know what the answer is, he closes the door. 

“Gorey?” 

“Everything is alright, Tori,” he calls back, smoothing the kitten's fur on her face with a single finger. She coos, a teeny paw grasping his finger. 

His heart melts in that instant, and he takes her into the kitchen, grabbing his chair and pulling it over to Toriel's side. She's already spotted the bundle of blankets and is curious as to why someone would leave such a gift. Not that she'd object - stars know they need some for Asriel. It's simply odd. 

He sits. “Someone left her at our door,” he says, his voice softening, becoming gentle. 

“Her?” Toriel frowns. 

Then he lowers the bundle, and she inhales sharply, seeing the tiny kitten inside. “Stars and stones…” 

Asgore glances at her. “What should we do with her?”

“I… Well, I'm not sure…” She hesitates, then holds her arms out. “Let me see her.”

He nods, transferring her to his wife's arms. She starts fussing at first, but when she sees another face in front of her, she calms, reassured that she isn't alone. 

“They left this note.” Asgore holds it up so his wife can read it. 

“That's a sweet name,” Toriel smiles. “Perfect for a little girl.” 

He nods, setting it on the table. “I agree. But we still have to decide what we need to do with her.” 

Toriel looks down at the kitten, absently running a finger over the little one's head. She squeals and clutches at it. 

Just like her husband, Toriel melts. 

“She could be a casualty of the war,” Asgore hedges. “We don't know where she came from, after all.”

“If she were a casualty, we  _ would  _ be bound as the monarchs to take care of her,” Toriel says slowly. “And I'm sure Asriel would love having a sister.” She looks shyly up at her husband only to find him smiling warmly. 

“Then it's decided.”

A cry interrupts them, this time more audible and bleating rather than meowing. Asgore chuckles a little. “I'll get him.” 

He walks to the nursery as Toriel coos to baby Katherine. Asgore sees his son's red eyes, so like his mother's, scrunched up as he cries his bleating cry. “Shh, shh, I'm here, Asriel,” the king says, trying to soothe the baby prince. 

At hearing his father's voice, Asriel opens his eyes, his cries dying and replaced by a look of ‘Well? Aren't you going to pick me up?’ 

Smiling, Asgore does, and Asriel burbles, a tiny hand grasping at his beard. He chuckles. “Come, Asriel. Your mother and I have someone for you to meet.” 

He carries his son into the other room and sits again. Toriel has removed Katherine from the blankets and is holding the bare, white kitten in her lap. She'll have to find some kind of outfit for her later, but for now, Katherine seems fine how she is. 

Asgore turns Asriel so he can see the other baby, and both look at each other for a long time. Finally, on wobbly legs, Katherine ventures from Toriel's lap over to the infant prince, sniffing him. The tiny prince's wide, red eyes stay on her until she sits and starts to clumsily groom his head, purring. He blinks, then giggles, an arm somewhat going around the kitten. 

The king and queen’s hearts melt as they watch the two babies meet and get accustomed to one another. It's too adorable.

“I think you were right about Asriel, Tori,” Asgore says with a soft chuckle. 

“I'm not surprised.” She smiles, enraptured by the two adorable infants who are now babbling at each other. 

Neither monarch is aware of the true reason Katherine has been abandoned, but at this point, neither cares. She's wormed her way into their hearts, and they intend to raise her right alongside Asriel. She'll have questions that they will undoubtedly be unable to answer, but they'll do what they can for her, just as they will for Asriel. 


	2. Lost!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I couldn't help myself... This is based off a scene that my friend and I originally did for a slightly different story, and I thought it would be cute to do it here, so here it is!  
> My friend helped me in writing this.

Asriel giggles as he plays with his sister. He toddles through the snow, bulky in his huge coat. Bending, he grabs a fistful of snow and throws it at her. He's dimly aware of his father talking to some grownups, but that doesn't interest him at all.

Katherine squeals as she's hit, giggling. She grabs snow and flings it back at him.  _ Can't catch me! _

She waddles off through the snow, glancing back occasionally to see if he's following. 

Asriel follows, giggling. He can't sign well with his hands encased in mittens, but he tries.  _ Yes I can! _

It's hard to walk in the snow, but he tries.

"I'm aware of that," Asgore says patiently, "but there's still much to be done even in the capital."

"Can't you give us any help?"

"I'm sorry. You know that if I could, I would."

The rabbit monster sighs. "Alright, we'll try and make do."

"If I am able to help at all, I promise I will," Asgore says, smiling and clapping him on the shoulder. "I must be going now, but I do hope you have better luck."

"You too, King Asgore."

"Asriel!" Asgore calls as he turns, looking for his son and daughter. He frowns after a moment when he realizes they're not in sight, and he starts searching for them in the vicinity.

Papyrus hums as he walks home, groceries in each arm. Sans would have an easier time doing this, but his brother is as lazy as ever, which leaves him to do it.

Kat - the nickname came from Asriel, when he tried saying her full name - ends up on all four paws, which is a little awkward with the bundling Toriel did, but she manages. 

Asriel keeps trying to run after Kat, but eventually he falls over. He tries to get up, but the bulkiness of his coat, and the fact that he's super uncoordinated, makes it hard to do so. He starts to whimper. 

Kat glances back, giggling, but slows when she sees he isn't following her. Frowning, she toddles back, finding him.  _ What happen? _

They're not nearby. Stars and stones -

"Asriel? Asriel!"

People start murmuring before someone walks up to ask what's wrong.

"My children - Asriel and Katherine, they've gone missing," he says, panicked a little.

People immediately start searching. 

He's on his face, and can't get up. It's cold. He rocks a little, starting to cry. He can't get up.

Kat plops next to him and tries helping him up. She's not very strong, but she tries.

Papyrus pauses when he hears a cry. It sounds close...

Looking around, it takes him a moment to find a possible culprit, and he frowns slightly. Setting down his bags, he crouches by the children.

_ SANS SHOULD BE DOING THIS, _ he grumbles.  _ I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO WITH CHILDREN! _

Asriel starts wailing louder, trying to get up. He just can't.

Papyrus hesitates, nearly not helping for the fact he has no idea how. He then mentally scolds himself.  _ YOU'RE THE GREAT PAPYRUS! YOU CAN DO ANYTHING! _

Smiling, he says, "HELLO, CHILDREN!"

Kat is trying to tug Asriel out of the snow, getting upset. Papyrus's motions catch her eye, though and she looks up, blinking.

This child is adorable!  _ AWWWWWWWW... _

"WHAT'S THE MATTER?"

Kat frowns.  _ You talk, I don't understand. _

He blinks. "UH..." 

"Help," Asriel whines.

Papyrus looks at the other child. "WHOOPSIE DOOPSIE!" He helps Asriel out of the snow. 

Asriel is crying a little. His cheeks are round and red, and he sniffles. "I fall down."

"WHERE'S YOUR PARENTS?" Papyrus asks, looking around. 

"Don't know."

_ What he say? _

"HMM. HOW DID YOU GET OUT HERE?" 

"Walked." He signs so Kat can see. "I was playing with sister."

"AH! WELL, CHILDREN, HAVE NO FEAR! THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL HELP YOU!" Asriel signs so Kat can understand. He giggles a little.

Kat smiles a little, looking up at Papyrus.  _ You help us find Papa? _

Papyrus frowns. "I'M SORRY, SMALL CHILD. I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TRYING TO SAY." 

"She's deaf. Can't hear," Asriel explains. "Help us find our papa?"

"OH! YES, I'LL HELP YOU," Papyrus nods. He holds out his hands for them to take. Asriel takes a hand. He smiles. Little pointed teeth peep out. "Thank you."

Kat takes his other hand, looking around. 

"OF COURSE!" 

Asriel nods. "Mama says we should always be polite."

"SHE SOUNDS LIKE A NICE WOMAN." Papyrus starts heading into town. 

"She is! She pretty, and fun, and smart, and gives Kat and me hugs. She the best queen ever."

He blinks, nearly stopping.

Wait... Did he just say the  _ queen _ ?

He quickly puts two and two together. That must mean this is Asriel, and that's Katherine, he thinks.

"AH!"

Someone spots them. "King Asgore! Over here!" 

Asriel looks over. "Daddy?"

He comes running, relieved. "Asriel, Katherine! You're alright," he says, signing as he does.

_ Papa! _ Kat pulls away from Papyrus to run to Asgore. 

"Daddy!" Asriel runs for him.

Asgore scoops them up into a hug. "I'm so glad you're okay," he rumbles. 

"We got lost."

_ Skeleton helped us. _ Kat points.

"Did he? That was nice of him," Asgore smiles.

She nods, smiling at Papyrus.

"NO PROBLEM!” 

Asriel snuggles against his father. "I falled. He helped me get up."

"You fell? Well, then I'm glad he was there." Asgore smiles. "Thank you, er... I'm sorry, I don't believe I caught your name."

"PAPYRUS, YOUR MAJESTY!"

"Papyrus. Thank you." He smiles, then looks at his children. "Let's go home." 

Asriel nods. "Bye Papy!"

He smiles at the skeleton.

Kat waves.

"BYE!"

Asgore starts back to New Home, smiling as Kat, always curious, looks around. She makes a move like she wants to climb on his shoulder, but he stops her, shaking his head.  _ You might fall, _ he tells her as best he can with one hand.  _ You could get hurt. _

Kat blinks, then nods. 

Asriel follows his father as best he can, sucking his thumb through his mitten. He's adorable as he toddles through the snow in his father's footsteps.

Asgore looks at him periodically to make sure he doesn't lose him. 

Asriel's little brow is pinched up as he walks. With huge steps, legs stretching over lengths of snow, he imitates his father. His small, booted feet sink deep in Asgore's prints. He imagines himself big and strong as his daddy, huge and tall and important and grown up. He'll know everything someday.

Asgore chuckles. His son certainly is adorable.

Kat peers over his shoulder at her brother and giggles.  _ Azzie follow, _ she says, pointing. 

Asriel looks up, smiling. "I big and strong! Like daddy!" he says, signing it as well.

"You will be one day," Asgore smiles.

Despite his earlier warning, Kat climbs up on Asgore's shoulder, but this time she ends up on his head. She giggles. 

Asriel giggles. He stretches out his arms. "Up! Up!"

Asgore reaches up to get Kat off his head, setting her down so he can pick up Asriel.

Kat starts whining. 

Asriel moves back. "Kat too!"

He does his best. It takes some maneuvering, but he's able to pick them both up. "There we go," he smiles. 

Asriel smiles too, nestled into the crook of his father's arm. He's so tiny, but his red eyes are huge, glowing with delight. They look almost exactly like Toriel's.

Kat starts purring. Even compared to Asriel, she's tiny, but Asgore loves her all the same.

He heads on to Waterfall; to home. 

Asriel looks around, but after a while, he gets sleepy. He starts nodding off.

The smell of freshly baked bread is strong in New Home when Asgore arrives. It's delicious, warm and comforting. He can hear his wife singing in the house.

He smiles. "We're home," he calls, setting the children down. 

Toriel smiles as she walks into the foyer. "There you are, children."

"Mama," Asriel says sleepily. "I falled in the snow."

_ A skeleton help us, _ Kat nods. She's a little sleepy, too, but not as much as Asriel.

"A skeleton?" She looks sharply up at her husband as she's taking off Asriel's coat and mittens. "And why didn't your father help you?"

"Ah," Asgore says, chuckling nervously as be rubs the back of his head. "Well, Tori, uh, you see, I was talking with the manager of the inn, and I swear I was only distracted for a moment, but when I looked for the kids again, I, um, lost sight of them," he admits.

"Asgore! They're just children," she scolds. "What if they had gotten lost? Or hurt?"

"I thought they were close! I didn't realize they had wandered off! I wouldn't have stopped searching for them until I had found them, I promise."

The sudden tension has Kat awake again, looking uncertainly between the two. 

"Kat and me got lost," Asriel chimes in, wanting to help. He doesn't really understand what's happening. "Skeleton helped us."

"That was very nice of them," Toriel says. She takes off his coat. "But your father needs to take better care of you both. I know you get distracted, Gorey. But these two are our first priority."

She rubs Kat's head, setting the mittens and coat aside. "They're the most precious things in our lives."

"I know. I would be devastated if they were hurt when I was supposed to be watching them," Asgore says quietly.

Kat closes her eyes for a moment, enjoying the touch.

"I know."

She starts unzipping Kat's coat. "Help Asriel with his boots, please?"

Asriel holds out a foot, ready for his father to take the boot off.

Asgore does, setting the boots aside. He rubs Asriel's head.

Kat helps a little by turning either way and pulling her paw out. 

Asriel leans into the touch. "Thanks, Daddy."

Toriel hugs Kat after divesting her of all her winter wear.  _ Love you, Katherine. _

_ Love you too, Mama. _ She smiles.

Asgore just smiles. "I love you, Asriel. 

"Love you too." Asriel hugs him.

Toriel takes Kat's paw. Her eyes sparkle. "Dinner's almost ready. Do you want to help me make cookies?"

She signs it as well. 

"Yeah!"

_ Yaaay! _

Toriel smiles and laughs throughout making the cookies. At one point, while both children are absorbed stirring the batter, she nudges Asgore. "Hey. Were they good while you were in Snowdin?"

"When are they not?" he replies, smiling. 

"True."

She rests her head on his shoulder. "Look at them. They're so cute. So perfect.” 

"They're amazing," he murmurs, putting an arm around her. 

Asriel squeals, dumping the chocolate chips into the batter.

"I bet they're going to grow up to be just as absentminded as their father," she teases.

Kat giggles, trying to stir them in.

"Hey," he chuckles. 

She tickles him. "At least Asriel will be strong and handsome. All the girls will love him."

He squirms away. "Kat certainly does," he laughs. 

Toriel chuckles too. "And she won't inherit your empty head."

"I had the good sense to marry you, didn't I?" he teases. 

Toriel laughs. "True.” 

Asgore smiles and kisses her. "I love you, Tori." 

Toriel puts her arms around his neck. "I love you too."

She goes in for another kiss.

Kat glances over to see why Toriel's taking so long and makes a face.  _ Ewwww! _

Asriel giggles. "Mama! We're done stirring!"

She lets go of her husband, beaming. "Are you? Let me see!"

She signs it so Kat can see.

Kat gestures to the bowl.

Asgore watches, smiling. 

"Good job!" Toriel smiles. "Now. Let's roll the dough into balls, okay?"

Asriel's hands are clumsy as he tries to imitate his mother's careful motions.

Kat's balls are clumsy, but you can tell they're balls. 

Toriel puts them all on the cookie sheet--all of Asriel's cookies look more like blobs than actual cookies, but that doesn't matter. Watching him make them was so adorable--and turns the oven on. She gets the pot of stew off the stove. "Dinner's ready. Let's eat, everyone!"

_ Yay! _

Asgore helps her set the table. 

They're a happy family, Toriel thinks as she listens to--and watches--the kids chatter. She's lucky to have these people in her life. They've lived through war and are stuck here, but they're happy. Perfect, even. Asriel and Katherine are amazing.

They're all amazing. Asgore still sometimes misses his family, but he's started a new one. He's happy here. 

Toriel squeezes his hand as they herd the sleepy children to bed later. "I've been thinking about how lucky we are lately. Look at them."

Asriel is barely on his feet, toddling along to his and Kat's bedroom. He's sleepily sucking his thumb.

Kat is sleepy, too, shambling along beside Asriel.

"I know," Asgore smiles. "For a while, I thought we weren't going to be able to have a child. Now we have two." 

"Exactly." Toriel glances behind at the children. "Come on, cuties." Toriel picks Kat up and puts her in her bed.

"I wanna sleep Kat," Asriel whines. He's signing as well.

Kat reaches for Asriel, pouting.

Asgore smiles a little. "Alright, alright," he says, picking up Asriel and setting him beside Kat. 

Asriel snuggles beside his sister.

Toriel tucks them both in.  _ Should I tell a story? _

_ Story! _ Kat nods. 

_ Okay. _

She thinks for a while.  _ Once upon a time there was a queen and a king. They loved each other very much, but they were missing something in their life. They didn't have any family except each other. And then one day, a little baby came along. _ She pokes Asriel's nose.  _ And they had a son, a perfect little prince that they loved with all their hearts. But their life wasn't complete yet! They were still missing something very important. _

Kat giggles and claps.  _ Who? Who? _

Toriel pretends to think.  _ Someone very important. Little and cute, with big blue eyes and white fur... _

_ Kat! _ Asriel signs.

She points at herself, squealing. 

_ That's right! _ Toriel pets her head.  _ A baby kitten showed up on the king and queen's doorstep. And ever since, the king, the queen, the prince, and the princess, have lived happy, safe lives. The end. _

"Yay!"

Toriel smiles and kisses each of their heads. "Love you."

Asriel reaches up and hugs her.

She hugs back, trying not to squeeze him too tight. His soft, round, chubby body, is so squishy and precious against hers. He's so cute.

_ Love you, Mama. _

_ I love you too. _ She hugs Kat as well.

Asriel lays back, waiting to be tucked in.

Asgore gets up so he can tuck them in, resting a hand on Toriel's shoulder with a smile. He, too, kisses their heads. "I love you, children," he murmurs, signing for Kat.

_ Love you too, Papa. _

"Love you, Papa," Asriel echoes. He snuggles down beside his sister.

"Good night."

Kat snuggles against Asriel, purring after a moment. 

Toriel smiles and turns off the lamp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love my babs too much XD  
> Last note still stands. Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! It's me, Sunny! This time I brought you something much more lighthearted and from the original universe instead of Underfell. I hope you guys enjoyed! (I definitely did XD) Let me know if you want to read more.  
> Also if you have suggestions for me to write, feel free to let me know! I love writing based off prompts and ideas; it really helps me to create a picture.


End file.
